


Rewind

by Kiranagi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Philip lives, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But it's kinda a flashback kinda thing?, He's gonna try to fix everything, I'm tired, Kinda, More tags to be added, Other, Poor Philip, Title happened because I was listening to Satisfied, i guess, there is character death, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: On November 24th, 1801, Philip Hamilton, eldest son of Alexander and Elizabeth Hamilton, passed away from injuries sustained in a duel with a man named George Eacker.On May 30th, 1788, Philip Hamilton woke up in the middle of the night, wondering why he wasn't bleeding to death and how he ended up in his bedroom.Now six years old, Philip has no idea what he's doing here. But now, maybe he can change things. Not just for himself, but for his family.Philip Hamilton has another shot, and he's not going to throw this one way.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this idea while baking cookies at 2 am brain why.  
> This is gonna be a major AU, clearly. I also have a plan for someone who should technically be dead but I'mma make them not dead for reasons.  
> You'll see  
> I'm too tired to write this lol. Hope y'all enjoy reading this! I'll try to update it soon! ^-^

_Philip struggles to keep his eyes open, his vision of his mother's face blurring and growing darker._

 

_Eliza sobs, one hand cupping his cheek, "Ph-Philip...! P-please, s-stay with m-me...!"_

 

_Philip forces a smile, ignoring the blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, "M-ma...I-I'm so s-sorry..."_

 

_Eliza shakes her head, "Y-you d-didn't do a-anything wrong... You did e-everything j-just right..."_

 

_Alexander smiles, tears rolling down his cheeks, "W-we're so p-proud o-of you..."_

 

_Philip laughs painfully, "R-really...?"_

 

_Alexander nods, clutching his son's hand, "O-of course..."_

 

_Philip coughs, pain throbbing through his body and causing his vision to darken even further. He squeezes his father's hand as tightly as he can, choking out, "I-it h-hurts..."_

 

_Eliza holds Philip's hand as well, not even caring that Alexander's hand is there, "Shh, i-it's alright, w-we're here... J-just hold on..."_

 

_Philip gasps for breath, the burning in his side starting to numb his whole body, "M-ma... P-pops... I c-can't..."_

 

_Alexander doesn't even try to hide his own sob, "W-we love y-you s-so much..."_

 

_Philip somehow manages to force another smile, "L-love... Love y-you t-too..." then chokes as the numbness spreads to his lungs and everything fades away._

 

_Eliza widens her eyes in horror as Philip goes limp, and desperately squeezes his hand, "Ph-Philip...? Philip!" Eliza lets out a wail, "NOO!"_

 

_Alexander hugs his sobbing wife close, burying his face in her hair and whispering, "Philip... M-my son... I'm s-so sorry..."_

 

* * *

 

Philip bolts up in his bed, gasping for breath and clutching his side, desperately trying to stop the blood he's sure he feels seeping through his clothes.

 

When he feels nothing but some material, he looks down, and he widens his eyes when he sees his nightshirt, clean and intact. Lifting up the fabric reveals what should be impossible. There's no wound, not even a scar of any sort.

 

Philip looks around frantically, wondering where he was and where his parents went, "M-ma!? Pops!?"

 

Someone quickly enters the dark room and sits on the bed, hugging Philip close, "Shh, it's alright sweetheart... Did you have a bad dream...?"

 

Philip freezes. He recognizes his mother's voice, and it's definitely her hugging him, but...

 

Philip pulls away so he can look at Eliza's face, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

 

Eliza cups his cheek, "It's okay, sweetie. Momma's here. It was just a dream..." He can't see her face very well in the dim light, but she's clearly several years younger than she should be.

 

Philip pulls away from her hand and looks around the room again, suddenly recognizing his bedroom with a jolt. He looks down at himself and sucks in a breath as he realizes that _he's_ several years younger than he should be.

 

"Philip...?"

 

Philip turns back to his concerned mother and swallows thickly, "M-momma...? What... What's the date...?"

 

Eliza looks confused, but she answers him softly, "It's May 30th, 1788."

 

Philip takes a shaky breath, then hugs his mother tightly. He was _alive._ And not only was he alive, he was _six._ He was six and his mother was comforting him because she thought he had a bad dream.

 

Philip shuts his eyes tightly. _'But it wasn't a dream... The rest of my life, everything that happened, it couldn't have been a dream...'_

 

Philip listens to Eliza's soothing voice as she starts softly singing to him. _'No matter what happened, why I'm here, it's the middle of the night. I'll sleep now, and try to figure this out in the morning...'_ He relaxes in the comforting warmth. _'It's been so long since she sang to me...'_

 

Philip falls asleep in his mother's arms. And though he seemed like a simple, normal child, from that day on, his mind and his heart were heavier than anyone could imagine...

 


End file.
